Gothitelle (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Gothita= |-|Gothorita= |-|Gothitelle= Summary Gothitelle is a Psychic type Pokémon introduced in the Unova region. It is the final evolution of Gothita, evolving from Gothorita. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 4-C. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Gothita | Gothorita | Gothitelle Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female, usually the latter Age: Varies Classification: Fixation Pokémon | Manipulate Pokémon | Astral Body Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Black Hole Creation, Precognition, Power Bestowal, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Absorption, Power Mimicry (Psych Up, Role Play), Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Time Manipulation, Aura, Healing, Can affect Dark types with Psychic type moves by using Miracle Eye, Attack Reflection, Teleportation, Can attack the foe with an attack that does damage based on how powerful the foe is, Gravity Manipulation, Can steal the affects of moves, Instinctive Reactions, Pain Manipulation, Can harm intangible beings and souls, Resistance to Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychic Energy Projection, Dream Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Reading, Reality Warping | All previous abilities boosted, Can prevent the opponent from escaping by stepping on its shadow | All previous abilities boosted, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can create worlds from its memories Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (The average Gothitelle has spatial manipulation at this potency. Gothitelle created a world with a background full of stars from its memories. Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown physically. Galactic with psychic power. Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Gothita can become so fixated at everything that it may barely notice attacks. Bug, Dark, and Ghost type attacks. Key: Gothita | Gothorita | Gothitelle Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3